Come and get me
by Mariko014
Summary: Tadashi works late again and misses his tram to home, but the tram going to Fred's home still goes, so he decides to give Fred a visit. But things get steamy when he enters the door.


It was a typical Friday night, Tadashi was working late on one of his many projects. During the hard work, he exchanges many text messages with his lover. His lover might be rich, but clean is another story.

A sound is heard and Tadashi quickly grabs his phone. "Another message from Fred?!"

He opens the message only to see a photo from Fred in his boxers, while he is laying on his big bed, where they made love multiple times.

"A sexy photo deserves a sexy photo back" Tadashi says, while he takes his T-shirt off. He takes the photo from above, bare chest and open pants. **Snap! **The photo is taken.

The photo came out pretty sexy and teasing, but he sends it anyway.

It doesn't take long before a new photo comes in. "Oh Fred" Tadashi says smiling. The photo shows Fred's boxer with a huge bulge in it._ I can't wait till I can touch that mountain. _Tadashi presses send and goes back to work.

The upgrades he is making for Baymax, take quite some time. "Maybe I should stop"

He looks at the clock, which shows 3:15 in the morning. "Yeah I should stop" He packs his stuff, sends one more sexy photo of him without his shirt and goes to the exit of the school.

He runs to the trams, since his moped is in the garage for repairs. It was the 4th time already, Hiro liked to take his moped, without asking, to go to his bot fights.

He arrives at the stop, where he sees his tram leave. "Damn, and it was the last tram too"

He sits down on the bench, when he sees a tram across him arrive. _That's the tram to Fred._ He thinks. Without hesitation he runs to the tram, with only one thought: _"I'm going to see Fred tonight."_

He checks in the tram and sends a photo to Fred. Shortly after he receives 2 photo's of fred dressed in a lab coat. He can't help it but smile, all the way to Fred's mansion.

The tram stops on the corner of the neighbourhood where Fred live.

He jumps out of the tram and runs to the mansion, where he turns and makes a photo.

_Come and get me, my hero!_

It doesn't take a long time before the door opens and Fred stands there smiling. "Man! This is amazing!" Fred says.

"A shut your mouth" Tadashi says, when he pushes the door open and starts kissing Fred greedy. Fred kisses back and pulls Tadashi's jacket off.

Tadashi pushes Fred against the wall and pulls Fred's shirt off. "You won't be needing that" He says, before kissing Fred.

Their tongues are wrestling and the saliva drips of their chins, making their chests wet. Fred starts undressing Tadashi, while they're are kissing and touching each other while trying to walk to the stairs. Their clothes are all over the floor in the giant hall.

Tadashi and Fred both with their eyes closed fall on the stairs. Fred on top of Tadashi. "I sure like this" Fred says when he takes a hold of Tadashi's shaft, still clothed under the boxer.

The touch makes Tadashi let out a soft moan. "Stop it, sexy" Tadashi says.

He grabs the edge of Fred's boxers and pulls it down, revealing the big sausage hiding in it. He licks his lips, when he grabs the dick. "Bon appetit" Tadashi says before he takes the shaft in his mouth.

A moan fills the room and the sound echoes back. "T-Tadashi, we said I would start this time"

Tadashi laughs and starts sucking Fred extra hard, making him moan even harder. The blowing make Fred's legs weak and he supports himself by placing his hands on the stairs, making his shaft go even deeper into Tadashi's mouth.

Tadashi gags, and pulls his head back. "at least place it good, if you want me to deep throat you"

He takes the shaft back in and takes it deep, making Fred moan. "It's so good" Fred moans.

He pulls his shaft out of Tadashi's mouth and bends between Tadashi's legs. Holding the legs and licking the balls, makes Tadashi's dick vibrate.

"J-just take me already" Tadashi moans. Fred laughs and takes a small shot sized bottle filled with lube from the pocket of his boxers and coats his fingers with it.

He inserts 2 fingers in Tadashi's entrance and starts fingering him, which makes Tadashi's body twist of pleasure. "Stop teasing me, F-Fred"

Fred coats his dick with lube and kisses Tadashi when he enters. Tadashi arches his back and sounds of pleasure are entering Fred's mouth. "I love you" The boys say at the same time. They smile and Fred starts to move, making Tadashi tremble.

The shaft goes deep inside, pounding against the love spot, making Tadashi moan loud and putting his nails in Fred's back.

Fred comes rather quick and fills Tadashi with all his love, making a waterfall of white coming out of Tadashi, when he takes his shaft out. "F-Fred... let me take you too" Tadashi says, half out of breath.

Fred bends over and puts his hands on the stairs and his ass in the air, so Tadashi will have great access to his entrance.

Fred gasps when he feels Tadashi's cold hands grab his butt cheeks and spread them. "T-Tada-" Fred moans, when he feels the hot tongue lick his entrance. The feeling makes his dick hard again. Tadashi grabs the bottle of lube and coats his dick with it. "I love you so much" He says before he enters his boyfriend.

Both the males are moaning loud of pleasure and love. Fred's inside feels tight, even after all those times Tadashi have been in there, it still feels tight and hot.

Tadashi feels the last bits of cum dripping from his ass, wich makes him even more horny. He knows the love of his boyfriend, is inside him and the feeling of it dripping out of it, is the perfect feeling during the sex.

Tadashi pounds hard inside Fred, making Fred's dick vibrate and release pre-cum. "T-Tadashi, I t-think I am coming again." Fred moans.  
Tadashi laughs and pounds a couple of times hard against Fred's love spot, making his boyfriend coat the stairs in white.

"I'm coming too" Tadashi grunts. He starts going faster, and is 3 pounds away from coming when Fred stops him. "L-let me suck you" He says.

"But Fred, then you get my load in your mouth"  
"I don't care, I want it"

Tadashi pulls back and Fred quickly turns around and start sucking Tadashi greedy. "Give me all your love" He whispers to Tadashi.  
He has never blowed Tadashi this good, and in no time, Fred's mouth and face are covered in white.

"Thank you" Fred says to the red Tadashi after he swallowed.  
Tadashi sits on the floor all red, looking at his with cum covered boyfriend. "You're welcome" He replies.

The boys stay in the hall for some longer, before they leave the dirty place and taking the stairs to Fred's room, where they share the bed for a long and romantic weekend.

The end

Fredashi M-rated Big Hero 6


End file.
